


baby boy

by chrobins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rare Pairings, Riding, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: This is from a series where Hajime started out as Eita's sugar daddy (via Oikawa's help) but then after some time together they're dating and mutually exclusive!Hajime is 30, Eita is 20 :)





	baby boy

**Author's Note:**

> wow look at those tags LOL I might have missed some too <3
> 
> this is dedicated to my lovely chiyo!

**From Daddy❤** : _How’s my baby boy doing?_ _  
_ _  
_Eita giggled at the text, rolling on his stomach to be more alert.  
  
 **Sent:** __Mmm, lonely. Are you coming home soon? ❤

 

**From Daddy❤:** _ Maybe. I missed you too much to stay at work. _

 

**Sent:** _Really? Mm, can’t wait daddy_ ❤❤❤❤

 

**From Daddy❤:** _ I have a feeling you’ll be keeping me up tonight? _

 

**Sent:** _ Of course  _ ❤ _ who do you think I am? _ __   
_   
_ **From Daddy❤:** __ My beautiful angel whom I love very much.

 

Eita kicked his legs at the compliment, getting up off the bed and making his way into their shared closet.    
  
**Sent:** _ Hajime, don’t you know what compliments like that do to me? _

 

**From Daddy❤:** _I know exactly what they do to you._

 

**Sent:** _ Hmm, guess we won’t be sleeping much at all tonight~ _

 

**From Daddy❤:** _ I’ll be home soon Eita. _ __   
__   
Despite the fact that they’ve been together for nearly five years, Hajime’s words never failed to woo him. Even the littlest things were enough to make Eita’s body burn with delight. With Hajime not being the first he’s ever had, Eita was certain no one else could ever compare. 

 

Since Hajime was coming home early, it meant they could have the rest of the day alone together. There would be no interruptions...no work calls...nothing. Eita flitted about the closet happily, picking out a suitable outfit for the night. He found a lacy number with a sheer bralette and panties with a heart-shaped cut-out on the back. “Just perfect.” He mewled, sliding them on carefully before taking a silky robe to cover everything.

 

As soon as the front door opened, signaling Hajime’s return, Eita skipped his way there to greet him. “Hajime!” He cooed, latching his arms around the older male, hugging him tightly.

 

“Hey, baby boy.” Hajime greeted back, sighing heavily against him and holding Eita tight. “Did you miss me?” Eita hummed in response, hugging his neck tighter and burying his nose in Hajime’s neck. “Don’t worry, Eita. I’m here now.”

 

Eita smiled. “To play with me?”

 

Hajime hummed back, nodding eagerly. “I missed my baby boy.” He pulled away slightly. “Have you eaten yet?”

 

“Of course. I knew you’d be home so I fed myself.” Eita smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. “I got myself all ready for you...stretched myself out...got all pretty for you.”

 

“Baby.” Hajime leaned in and kissed his cheek. “You’re pretty no matter what.  _ Beautiful. _ ”

 

Eita cooed, pressing himself closer again. “Hajime, you’re already saying sweet things and we’re still by the front door…”

 

“Shall we change that then?” Hajime scooped up the young male, carrying him easily to the bedroom they shared for so many years. “What do you want today, baby?”

 

Eita hummed as he thought, clinging close to Hajime. “I want to be  _ filled _ with you, Daddy.” He teased as he was set down gently on the bed, patting the spot next to him so Hajime could join him. “My mouth, my hole...I want to be covered in you.” He cooed, crawling over Hajime’s lap once he was settled against the headboard. “Can I have that?”

 

With Eita watching him like a predator, it was hard to say no; plus, he had been looking forward to this all week. It had been too long since they had an intimate night alone. “Of course, baby.” Eita helped Hajime undo his belt, giggling as his pants were pulled off, his buttoned shirt, his boxers...everything went. 

 

“Ooh, your muscles look especially good today.” Eita cooed, running his fingers along Hajime’s tanned arms, moving towards his shoulders and chest. “Is this all for me?”

 

“Yes, baby, all for you.” Hajime cooed right back, breath hitching as Eita’s fingers trailed down his abdomen and right to the base of his cock. “All of this is just for you.”

 

Eita gasped. “For me?” He giggled brightly, still keeping his robe around his shoulders as he settled comfortably on the bed between Hajime’s legs, patting his thighs. “Even this thick, hard cock? Is this for me?” He hummed mischievously, teasingly sticking his tongue out to lightly lick along his shaft.

 

Hajime groaned. “ _ Fuck _ , yes. Just for you.” He rolled his hips, at the thought of Eita taking him. “Can I fuck your mouth, baby?” Eita whimpered in approval. “Can I come right down your throat? Can you swallow me?”

 

Bracing himself on Hajime’s thighs, he relaxed the back of his throat (silently thanked any gods for not having a gag reflex) and poised his open lips over Hajime’s cock.

 

“Yes,  _ fuck _ , open for me.” Hajime nudged the tip of his cock to Eita’s lips, letting him tease and suck on his tip, tongue sliding against his slit. “Does my baby boy want this?”

 

“Please,  _ yes _ , daddy, fuck me.” Eita begged, opening his mouth again for Hajime. And Hajime did indeed do so. Careful at first, a hand on the back of Eita’s head, he guided his cock into Eita’s mouth, groaning as inch by inch it disappeared. Eita’s tongue teased the underside as he slid in fully, giving Eita time to relax.  

 

Hajime exhaled shakily before moving gently like he always did, still careful for his lover. But once Eita was adjusted, he started snapping his hips up, rubbing the back of his head as the tip of his cock brushed against the back of Eita’s throat each time. He watched carefully for warning signs despite the fact that Eita’s mouth could easily make him cum within no time. But Eita only egged him on, moaning around his cock and teasing with his tongue when he could.

 

The mixture of pleasures Eita was giving him was nearly unbearable. His toes curled at every thrust, thighs shaking with need as he felt precum leaking into his lover’s mouth. Hajime stopped a little, moving almost painfully slow, letting Eita breathe as he needed. 

 

“Do you like being stuffed with a cock in your mouth?”Eita hummed in response, hollowing his cheeks, causing Hajime to moan. He cooed and called for Eita, whimpering pet names as he resumed his relentless pace, fucking his throat until his climax neared. “Relax baby. Daddy’s gonna cum for you…” Hajime groaned, his thrusts a little more eratic as Eita sucked the life out of him.

 

With one final snap of hips, Hajime was gently cradling Eita’s head in his hands as he came, thick ribbons of cum spurting down Eita’s throat, covering the walls of his mouth. Eita moaned greedily, swallowing every last bit and still hollowing his cheeks to make sure not a single drop was not in his mouth.

 

Hajime pulled away soon after with a lewd wet pop, taking in the lovely sight of Eita’s pink and slightly swollen lips, how he opened his mouth wide for heavy breaths of air and the cum that still lingered there. “A-ah...Hajime tastes so good…” Eita whimpered, crawling on Hajime’s lap and clinging to him. “My mouth is filled…” He mewled, letting the robe fall down his shoulders some.

 

Now that he was able to see the surprise hiding for him, Hajime whistled, letting his large hands roam over Eita’s body, over the lacy material, over the heart-shaped hole where his bare ass rounded beautiful. With just a quick swipe Hajime could already feel how wet Eita was for him. “You’re such a good boy...you swallowed my cock so good...you swallowed all of my cum….hm,” he paused to think, “I think a good boy deserves a treat…” Hajime cooed, petting his hair and peppering his face in kisses. 

 

Eita shivered in his lap, his legs already finding their way to wrap around Hajime’s hips, arms around his neck as he clung tightly to him. “Am I a good boy?”

 

“Mmm, you are.” Hajime assured the other, his hands smoothing down Eita’s sensitive sides, moving to the soft curves of his ass. “You’re such a good boy…” He squeezed his soft cheeks before moving to push him up. “Sit up a little, baby.”

 

Curious, Eita obeyed, sitting a little on his knees, looking down at Hajime. “Like this?”

 

“Just like that baby.” Hajime groaned lightly, easily nudging the lacy fabric of Eita’s bra aside with his nose, claiming a pert nipple between his lips. Eita shuddered above him, curling his body around Hajime’s head. As Hajime sucked, Eita whimpered helplessly.

 

“Hajime...it’s too much…” He whined as Hajime’s hands moved to spread Eita’s cheeks, slipping a thick finger inside of his hole. “I’m gonna cum early…” He warned, shivering as his sensitive hole was teased by Hajime’s finger, and how his sensitive nipples were being played with. It was no secret that this deadly combo could make Eita cum hard and fast...and that’s exactly what Hajime wanted.

 

Briefly pausing, Hajime kissed his way over to the other nipple, taking care to treat him wtih great care. “You’re already dripping, Eita...do you like it that much?” He teased, sliding in a second finger and taking the other nipple into his mouth, hungrily sucking him, half-expecting to have a taste of milk on his tongue. Maybe if he teased them enough, Eita could.

 

“I c-can’t help it...daddy makes me feel so good…” Eita whimpered, hugging his body even tighter around Hajime, his cock leaking profusely through his lacy thong and onto Hajime’s lap. “I’m gonna cum...please daddy, I’m gonna cum...can I cum? I want to cum all over daddy...please Hajime…” Eita mumbled frantically, moving his hips in time with Hajime’s fingers, eventually fucking himself on them. 

 

Three fingers deep in Eita, Hajime used his other hand to slip between them groaning at the wetness before pulling the fabric of his thong down so Eita could come. Hajime moaned around his nipple, gently nibbling them. Now that Hajime freed him, Eita let loose, grabbing onto Hajime’s short strands, moaning hotly as Hajime drove him to climax. His already wet cock began leaking even more, his body shuddering as he came.

 

Hot, thin ropes of cum slicked up their torsos as Hajime gently rode Eita out the rest of the way, easing his fingers out slowly, pressing against his walls and sucking on his nipples lightly. Eita whined and moaned Hajime’s name as he was milked dry, oversensitive and stinging with painful pleasure. After his cock could cum no more, Hajime slipped his fingers fully out of Eita.

 

Eita winced as he was suddenly empty again, looking down at Hajime. His nipples were pink and swollen, soft teeth marks around them. Hajime rubbed his hands along his back soothingly, face still pressed against his chest. “What a good boy...you came so much baby boy.” He cooed, scooping up the cum on his finger and wiping them on Eita’s nipples until most of it was gone from his chest. “Look baby, there’s so much good milk on your chest now.” Hajime cooed as he dove back in again, gently sucking away the cum on his nipples, enjoying the small screams of pleasure as his overstimulated nipples were still being played with.

 

“Does my milk taste good daddy?” Eita asked, voice shaky and high pitched as his swollen pink nubs were sucked dry. Hajime moaned in agreement, scooping as much cum as he could find onto his nipples to drink. “A-ah...Hajime...feels ‘o good…” He slurred, arching his back, thighs shivering. 

 

Once Eita’s nipples were licked clean, Hajime chuckled lightly, looking up at Eita. “Did it hurt baby?”

 

Eita shook his head sighing lightly as he sat back down to comfortably on Hajime’s lap. “No...I’m kind of embarrassed….” He hid his face in Hajime’s neck. 

 

“Aw baby, don’t be embarrassed.” Hajime held the young male tightly, comforting him with gentle pats. “I just want you to feel good…”

 

A soft sigh left Eita’s lips. “Hajime...please…” He begged, reaching between them to take a hold of Hajime’s hardened cock. “I need this...I need you inside me…” He leaned in to Hajime’s ear. “I need to be filled with daddy’s milk…” He whispered before sucking on his earlobe, shifting his hips so Hajime’s cock was pressed against the curve of his ass. “Can I have that Hajime?”

 

Leaning back against the pillows, he adjusted their position a tad, rubbing the tip of his cock with one hand to Eita’s hole. “Is this what my baby boy wants? Right here?”

 

“A-ah, yes...yes, please, I want you inside...please....Hajime please, I need it now... _ fuck me Hajime. _ ” Eita moaned, shivering in delight once Hajime stopped teasing him and slipped the tip of his wet, hard cock past the tight ring of Eita’s ass. Hajime worked slow, gentle groans between both of them as Hajime gently eased his cock inside. And then Hajime’s cock popped the rest of the way in with ease, bottoming out completely with a wet sound.

 

Eita moaned and clamped down tight around Hajime’s shaft, slumping forward to collapse on Hajime with a whimper and a slight stickiness between them. Hajime cradled him gently, a little surprised. 

 

“Did you cum baby?” He asked quietly

 

With a whimper and a whine, Eita gripped onto Hajime’s shoulders tight. “I’m sorry daddy...your cock is too good…” Hajime only rubbed his back gently. 

 

“It’s okay, Eita...I don’t think it will take me long to cum for you either.” He tilted his head so he could pepper kisses all over Eita’s cheeks, as much as he could reach. “You’re already so hot and wet...squeezing my cock so good...fuck baby, you’re such a good boy...so beautiful...so perfect…”

 

Eita’s body reacted to the praise, his cock half-hard against Hajime’s torso as his hips moved ever so slightly. “H-hajime...cum...I need…” He whimpered, digging nails into tan skin. 

 

“Don’t worry baby. Daddy will give you what you need.” Hajime’s hands smoothed back down Eita’s sides, squeezing his hips reassuringly before moving to his soft, round cheeks, pushing and pulling them gently. “Relax Eita…” He said before sliding his hips down, cock following suit before gently rolling back in, a fluid motion. Eita’s back arched, gasping for air.

 

Hajime moved at a steady pace, rolling in and out of his hole in slow, short strokes. Eita was clamping down so hard on him it was hard to keep his cool. The room was filled with soft, gentle wet slaps of skin against skin, Eita’s moans joining them. Hajime buried his face in Eita’s neck, licking and sucking dark spots to muffle his grunts.

 

“Just like that Eita...you’re taking my cock so well…” Hajime praised him again, earning another squeal of pleasure from his lover. “I’m so close baby...call for me...call for daddy…”

 

“ _ Hajime… _ ” Eita crooned, finding the strength to move his hips in time with Hajime’s quicker thrusts. “ _ Please _ , Hajime...cum inside me, Hajime...fill me... _ fill _ me...p-please. You make me feel so  _ good _ , Hajime. Please, stretch me...give me your cum...make me  _ taste _ it. Come on, daddy...cum inside...cum for me Hajime…” He mewled, the slews spilling from his mouth like melted butter. 

 

And it was enough to make Hajime melt completely, rolling his hips up with a gentle snap as he filled Eita’s hole with his hot seed. He came with Eita’s name forever on his lips, delivering his promise with sticky cum coating Eita’s walls. And knowing how much he love to milk his lover completely, Eita rocked his hips against Hajime’s sensitive cock, making sure every last drop of cum poured inside him.

 

“F-fuck...daddy came inside...ah...it feels so good…” Eita crooned, still fucking himself on Hajime’s cock. Helpless to his ministrations, Hajime only clung to Eita with loud cries as his lover milked him completely dry, until his balls had nothing left to give. “I’m gonna cum again...I’m gonna cum with Hajime’s cum inside me…” 

 

Eita whimpered as Hajime bit onto his neck, sending one last shot of pleasure through his spine as he came again, curling his body against Hajime as he did so.

 

With much rest, as their heavy breaths slowed to normal, they kept their positions as they were. As it stood, Eita would probably beg Hajime to keep his cock inside him until morning when they awoke. “Hajime…” He moaned lightly, nuzzling Hajime’s neck. “Was I good for you?”

 

Hajime grunted earnestly. “Of course, baby. You’re the best for me…” He sighed, reaching between them like he did before and scooped Eita’s cum onto his finger. “No one could ever be as good as you, Eita.” He added honestly, sucking on his finger lightly.

 

“Hajime...you’re drinking my cum?” He shifted a little, all the while keeping Hajime’s limp cock inside him as much as he could. Hajime moaned around his finger to prove his point before going back for more. “You can drink from my nipples again...they’re not that red anymore.

 

With an eager press of Eita’s chest in his face, Hajime went back to work, cleaning between them and dripping Eita’s cum on his chest again. He was more gentle this time, trying not to stimulate Eita too much as he did just as he was told. “Mmm, my baby tastes so good…”

 

“R-really?” Eita gasped, watching as Hajime eagerly slurped up his cum like it was candy to him; maybe for Hajime, it really was. “It’s not gross?”

 

“No...it’s delicious…” Hajime licked him clean one last time, smiling up at Eita. “You stil want to kiss me with your cum on my tongue.

 

“Mm, of course, Hajime.” He smiled, leaning in to kiss his lips gently before sitting up fully. They both whined heavily as Hajime’s cock slid out with a lewd sound, cum dripping from Eita’s hole. “So sticky…” Eita reached behind him, scooping what he could and smiling. “I want to drink daddy’s milk too.” He teased, wiping the cum on one of Hajime’s nipples before sucking on it like a baby would. “Mmmm.”

 

Hajime couldn’t help but laugh. “You look so cute like that.” He reached down to cup Eita’s cheeks, bringing him up to kiss him fully, not minding his own cum on Eita’s lips. He’d do anything for Eita; he was his everything. “Do you want to clean up a little bit before bed?”

 

Eita sighed softly, reaching for his shirt and wiping up the mess between his thighs and what sticky residue was left on their chests. “Mhm. But…” He bit his lip and looked shyly at Hajime. “Can I have  _ that _ for bed?” He asked, fluttering his eyelashes teasingly. 

 

Not unexpecting his words in the slightest, Hajime gave in with a hum, shifting the sheets around so they would sleep more comfortably. He laid down on his side, opening his arms for Eita to join him. Ecstatic, Eita slipped in against Hajime, pressing his back to Hajime’s chest. “You can’t go a few hours without me?”

 

“Nope.” Eita answered easily, reaching between them to take a hold of Hajime’s cock. 

 

“It’s okay, baby. I can’t be without you either.” Hajime teased, wrapping one arm around Eita’s waist as his cock was jerked off quickly. He pressed his lips to Eita’s ears, grunting as Eita brought his cock to hardness again. 

 

“Ooh, so fast this time.” Eita teased, opening his thighs just a tad so Hajime could slide easily between them. They moved slow and careful, Hajime’s cock sliding into Eita’s hole again with ease. With a few light whines, they moved until Hajime was fully sheathed inside Eita. “A-ah...I love this…” He mewled, melting his back against Hajime.

 

“Relax, baby…” Hajime cooed, rubbing his hand over Eita’s chest. He gently removed the lacy bra, until they were both completely bare now under the sheets, connected to one another. “I love you, Eita…”

 

Eita sighed softly. “I love you too, Hajime.” Once he was completely comfortable, the hot press of Hajime inside him, all around him...there was nothing better to ask for. “Goodnight, Hajime.”

 

“Sleep well baby boy.” Hajime kissed the back of his ear softly, waiting for Eita’s breath to even out in blissful sleep before he followed him soon after.

 

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
